


Sweet Dee Lezzes Out

by Coranam



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 03:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coranam/pseuds/Coranam
Summary: Dee catches up to the rest of the gang in more ways than one





	Sweet Dee Lezzes Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober 2018, prompt: Nipple Play/ Sixty-Nine

7:00 P.M.

Philadelphia, Pennsylvania 

Dee wasn't an idiot, contrary to what everyone thought. She could tell when something was going on. Especially when she hung out with some of the stupidest boners in Philadelphia. Yes, she certainly had a knack for figuring things out. And this time, she wouldn't ignore it. 

Everybody had fucked the waitress but her. And Charlie, but that would never happen. Dee was sick and tired of being left out, so she had to act soon. She, Dee Reynolds, was going to bang the waitress. It only made sense after all; everybody else had done it, so she had to get a piece of the action. 

With her mind made up, she put her plan into action. She put on jeans and a halter top, the one that showed off her fetching shoulders, and set off to The Waitress’s current place of work- an Applebees not too far from her apartment. When she arrived, she sat near the bar- the sexiest place to sit, according to Dennis. That way she could drink and be mysterious while having access to the wait staff. Her plan of seduction was flawless. 

She didn't have to wait long after being seated for The Waitress to show up. When she saw Dee, she scowled and turned to walk away. 

“Hey- hey wait!”, Dee shouted, snapping her fingers. “I need some service over here!” Service. Ha. 

“What do you want?”, The Waitress hissed, holding a menu up to shield herself from what looked like the manager. “You assholes can't keep showing up at my job to harass me”.

“I'm not here to harass you”, Dee said, waving her hand. “When have I ever done that? I thought we were pals. You know, gal pals”.

“Hell no”, The Waitress said, glaring at her. “You and your bastard friends have done nothing but ruin my life. Get the hell out of here”.

“Is there a problem?”, The manager asked, giving The Waitress a nasty look.

“Oh, not at all!”, Dee said. “The Waitress here was just taking my order“. 

“Oh, really?”, the manager asked, clasping his hands. “Very good. Enjoy your visit”, with that, he turned and walked away, shooting The Waitress a dirty look. 

“See?”, Dee said. “I've got your back. Now, I'll take an appletini and some mozzarella sticks”.

“Whatever”, The Waitress said, not bothering to write down her order. 

Dee didn't have to wait long before The Waitress slammed her drink down on the table, sloshing half of it onto Dee. “Hey- watch it!”, Dee cried, throwing her hands up. “Clean that up, goddammit”.

“Fine, whatever”, The Waitress muttered, grabbing a a napkin of a nearby table. She turned to leave after she wiped the table down, but Dee caught her wrist before she could walk away. 

“You're forgetting something”, Dee said, gesturing to her wet lap. 

The Waitress narrowed her eyes at Dee and held her ground. Dee smiled pleasantly back at her,holding her gaze. 

“You're such a bitch”, The Waitress muttered, grabbing another napkin and patting down her lap. 

“That's not very nice of you”, Dee said, crossing her arms. 

“Look, I've had enough of this”, The Waitress said, pulling away. “What the hell do you want?”

Dee considered her options. She could either be straightforward with her intentions or continue her game of seduction. She decided to go with the former. It didn't usually work out for her anyway. 

“Wanna bang?”, she asked. “I bet you're tired of banging those idiots hanging off of me, so why not go for something quality for once?”

The Waitress opened her mouth, but hesitated. After a moment, she glared at Dee and raised her finger as if to lecture her, but stopped. Finally, she looked contemplative. “Okay”, she said. “That's fine, I guess”.

“Yes!”, Dee cried, pumping her fist in the air. “This'll be awesome!”

“Uh huh”, The Waitress said, rolling her eyes. “I get off at ten. I'll meet you by the dumpster out back”.

“Sounds good”, Dee said cheerfully. Things were coming up Dee. Dee rushed through the rest of her meal and headed home to freshen up and change her sheets. It had been a couple of months, after all. 

At a quarter to ten, Dee made her way to the alleyway behind the Applebees. She did her best to ignore the stench coming off the dumpster, but thankfully she didn't have to wait long. The Waitress opened the rusted out metal door, sighing when she saw Dee. “Let's do this, I guess”, she said, slumping her shoulders. 

“That's the spirit”, Dee said, clapping her on the back, sending her forward a couple of steps. She really needed to build some core strength if Dee's delicate touch sent her sprawling like that. 

“So how are we gonna do this?”, The Waitress asked as Dee unlocked the door to the apartment. 

“Oh, I dunno”, Dee said, waltzing inside. “Maybe we could have a glass of wine and see where that takes us?”

“Nah”, The Waitress said. “Let's just eat each other out and be done with it”.

“Okay then”, Dee said, not surprised that Dennis's ideas weren't working. “Let's get started, then!”

The Waitress followed her back into her bedroom where she immediately began to strip down. Dee did the same, tossing her clothes into a pile on the floor. Dee turned around to face The Waitress, taking in her soft curves.

“You're pretty hot”, she said, somewhat impressed. She'd expected someone who'd sink low enough to hang out with her friends to be a little less endowed. 

“Yeah, I know”, The Waitress said right before shoving her onto the bed. “Just don't talk”, she said as Dee prepared to demand a compliment. 

Dee rolled her eyes but didn't respond. She could be down with the whole “quiet” thing. Before she could continue her plan of seduction, The Waitress grabbed her breasts a little too hard. “Huh”, she said, pinching a nipple. “You don't have any track marks or scars anywhere. No meth for you, huh?” 

Dee shook her head. Crack was one thing. Meth was completely different. 

“Awesome”, The Waitress murmured before taking a nipple into her mouth, nipping at it before teasing at it with her tongue. Dee shuddered as she worked at her other nipple with her fingers, making them pebble under her ministrations. The Waitress continued to play with Dee's breasts as she pushed her over backwards so she could straddle her waist. 

Dee reached up and grabbed The Waitresses tits as she started to run her fingernails over Dee's breasts. “This is so hot”, Dee said as she felt The Waitress grow wet against her. 

“Shut up”, the Waitress muttered, tugging at a nipple a little too hard. Dee hissed in response, scratching The Waitresses breasts in retaliation. “This is fun and all, but let's get to the good part”, The Waitress said, shifting her body so that she was hovering over Dee's face. Dee suddenly realized what she wanted, and for once she figured that she would deliver.

Dee licked The Waitress in one broad stroke, earning a soft moan. Dee smiled against The Waitress and resumed licking and suckling at her clit, instantly being rewarded with a long string of expletives. Dee continued her treatment for a good long while until The Waitress was thrashing and grinding against her. Dee suddenly pulled back, making The Waitress cant her hips back, trying to regain the contact.

“You aren’t getting yours without me getting mine”, Dee said as seductively as she could. There was no way that bitch was going to get off and ditch her. The Waitress groaned and turned around to face her nether regions. 

“You’re a real bitch. You know that?”, she asked breathlessly.

“Funny thing, coming from you”, Dee snapped.

The Waitress roled her eyes, then ducked her head down and licked Dee in a long wet stroke. Dee squirmed a bit before getting back to business. “That’s more like it”, she murmured against The Waitress, who was so wet she was literally dripping down Dee’s chin. It would have been disgusting, but The Waitress was so thorough with Dee’s clit that she couldn’t be bothered to say anything.

Finally, Dee felt herself nearing the precipice of her orgasm, and began to tease The Waitress’ clit in earnest, hoping that they could come at the same time. Just as The Waitress pulled her over the edge into her orgasm, Dee gave her one long, hard lick, making The Waitress grind down on her, soaking her face even more. After a moment, The Waitress rolled off Dee and stood up on shaky legs.

“That was actually okay”, she said, grabbing her clothes up off Dee’s floor. “It was kind of nice to not have to worry about body mites this time. Or scabies”.

“What the fuck”, Dee muttered. She shook her head. “That was good”, she said. “Now you can get out”.

“I’m already on it”, The Waitress snapped, yanking her polo shirt over her head before walking out. Dee heard the apartment door slam. She laid back down, figuring she could bask in her victory before going to lock her door. She sure showed those boners what Sweet Dee was capable of.


End file.
